User talk:CzechOut
Conversation If you feel that it would be best to revisit this in a month or so, I will comply. However, I would prefer to do a conversation in a relatively open place, where the discussion can at least be linked to if statements made need to be referred to at a later date. That is one of the reasons that I prefer communicating through talk pages rather than Wikia Chat, because if need be people's statements can be linked to as proof of the conversation and of what one said at a later date, such as with the various conversation had about Master of Spiders which I could then link to and use as evidence in my post in the thread. Also, doing it in private among admins only (well, the admins which existed as of a week ago) goes against the idea that admins are no better than anyone else but just have access to a few more tools. I personally believe it would be best to allow anyone who wishes to give their opinion a chance to do so, especially as it has been mostly non-admins who have been affected by the behaviour in question. However, you have more experience at this sort of thing than I do, so if you can use knowledge from your experience to explain why it would be better to do this privately through Skype than in a more open place, I will argue no further on that point. The next point is when. Personally, I would prefer sometime in January as I will be available all day most days which will make discussion across time-zones easier, however a weekend in February would also work. Other than that, I have no further preferences on timing, so you can discuss what would work best for you and Spiders. Master of Spiders has continued to edit quite well as a regular user without admin powers, and if he agrees to finally change his behaviour and become more tolerant towards other users, then I would be happy to have him back. But unless that actually happens, I think some time off is a good thing. But we will discuss this again later. Imamadmad (Contact me) 00:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I would be surprised. Not about him not responding, but about not wanting to come back. In fact, since his demotion, he suddenly became a very good, active contributor, editing most questions most days, renaming to fix spelling and categorising them etc. This is very different from earlier in the year when he may have edited one day a month, and then not touching the rename or category buttons. He also has been editing the forums, replying almost immediately when I started a couple of site running posts and I have also seen him edit in the Watercooler. Also, when I see him telling a user that they're doing the wrong thing, the tone he uses is very helpful and nice, considering the circumstances. In fact, if he wanted to re-apply for adminship in a few weeks or a months time, I would actually support his re-promotion based on his change of behaviour. We do need more admins at DWA, and he does know what he's doing. As long as his attitude stays this good, he would be a perfect admin. But only if his attitude stays this good. Might I suggest bringing the idea of a discussion up again with him, maybe in the forums here because of the privacy and ease compared to coordinating a live Skype chat? Of course, if he doesn't respond to that message, that's a point against him. But I am happy and willing to re-discuss his adminship if he is also willing. Imamadmad (Contact me) 07:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Oh sorry! I had no idea you wanted to keep it quiet. I only really commented on it because 89 had tried to contact you along with the rest of the admins but couldn't. I'll make sure not to do it again! Also, I'm not in a position to check right now, but if you haven't edited my message yourself to remove the statement about the protection, would you like me to do it? 21:28, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I think my own talk page is the only other place which directly references the protection, so I'll edit my message there. 00:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok, removed my own message, but 89 also wrote a few. I'll email him to ask him to edit his messages, as I'm sure he will once explained, as it would be rude to change his messages without his permission. 00:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) DWA Admins Sorry if it felt like I was hounding you, however after leaving 2 messages a reasonable time apart after the default waiting period with no response of any kind, I had to assume that the messages just hadn't gone through, especially as there was no response to DarthKnah's response to your comment on the application. If you'd just left a quick reply saying "I think we should give it a bit more time", I would have stopped. I would just like to point out that the reason I suggested self-nomination rather than nominating him myself was to make sure that DarthKnah actually wanted the position. I've been trying to encourage 89 to get an account so he can be nominated for years now, but he just doesn't want it. I've alse read some of the old admin nominations on TDC, and remembered how annoyed Boblipton was when you nominated him without him wanting it. Self-nominated with admin recommendation I believe is the best option to make sure both the user and the community get what's best for them. Also, a user doesn't need to be deeply familiar with all aspects of Doctor Who to be an admin. If that were the case, the admin pool would be even smaller than it is now. Especially as the vast majority of questions are about the series since 2005, the vast majority of which still only ask about the past few series (as can be seen by the fact that Category:Amy Pond is much larger than Category:Rose Tyler, Category:Martha Jones, and Category Donna Noble combined. Even with pages being automatically categorised based on the name in the title, Adric and Nyssa have less than 30 questions each, which shows how rarely older episodes are asked about). Because of this, especially since there are other resources such as TDC to fill in the holes in a user's own knowledge, I am fine with letting a person with a speciality in the modern series be an admin and let them increase their knowledge while in the role. That's what I did. I also fail to see how the name change is relevant. A CloneMarshalComanderCody by any other name is just as good a user. While DarthKnah was relatively inexperienced at the time of nomination, I was less so when I was put up for the roll, and I think DarthKnah can grow into an experienced user just as easily, if not easier, if he can also help clean the CFDs every once in a while. And while he may be inexperienced, both 89 and I, the two most active long-term editors of DWA, independently thought he would make a good addition to the admin team (I emailed 89 to ask what he thought and he said he's been about to suggest the same thing). Being effectively the only other members of the active community, that was enough to go to DarthKnah with the suggestion. In retrospect, a highlighted forum thread might have been a good idea, but don't think that would have affected the turnout given that 89 and I would most likely have been the only other users to care about it. 213 might have commented, but since they only ever edit Watercooler threads and occasionally comment on blog posts, that was still unlikely. In short, while I can understand your wish to hold the application open for longer, the minimal wiki community meant that holding it open for longer wouldn't have helped bring in any more users to comment. 23skidoo skedaddled because of Spiders and Spiders slunk away not long after (although we have our suspicions when it comes to a certain disruptive IP user), and apart from DarthKnah himself, there really was nobody to leave further comments. You did leave a message, which DarthKnah responded promptly too, yet there was no further response to that response in the intervening two weeks between then and closing the application. In the end, a longer wait would have just meant that page stayed unchanged for longer, and more time for the CFDs to pile up with only one person clearing them out (they pile up so fast!). With full support of the tiny active community, I can't see what there was to wait for. Thank you for going through the process of making DarthKnah an admin. DWA needs both more active users and more active admins, and having DarthKnah on the team should be a big help. I understand where you're coming from with most of your concerns, however I don't think most of them apply in this case due to the lack of active contributors and the need DWA has to get more people looking after it. Your help and comments are appreciated, and I hope that if another person comes along who is also good admin material, that we'll be able to have more agreement between ourselves in both the competency of the user and in the nomination process itself. 02:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC)